gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.19 Uwięzieni na statku
Chef: Ponownie was witam żołnierze, niestety moja rola dobiega końca gdyż Chris wygrał rozprawe sądową i od następnego odcinka powróci jako gospodarz show. Dziś jednak zostaje jeszcze jeden dzień na wyzwania więc zostańcie z nami w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Chef: Wszyscy na dół, mam wam jedną drobnostke do ogłoszenia! Geoff: Tak jest panie kucharzu, już jesteśmy. Chef: Nie zajmie to dużo czasu, jeszcze nie pora na wyzwanie, na razie ogłaszam że zamieniacie się pokojami, chłopaki idą do byłego pokoju blokad, a dziewczyny zostają u drapaczy. Trent: Super. Chef: Wyzwanie przedstawie wam po śniadaniu. Tymczasem macie jeszcze godzine zeby się przenieść i zjeść. O właściwej porze was zawołam. Geoff: Ale wypas, wreszcie stworzymy prawdziwą męską ekipe. Trent: O tak, to będzie coś. Gwen: Może być nieźle. Courtney: Może i będzie. Bridgette: Tak jest, możemy wyeliminować chłopaków. Gwen: O tak, wtedy zostaniemy tylko my. Courtney: Genialnie, ale teraz czas na śniadanie, a po wyzwaniu czas na pierwszy etap naszego sojuszu. Gwen: Najpierw wyeliminujemy Tylera. Jest najsłabszy, łatwo się go pozbędziemy. Chef: Widzę ze jesteście po śniadaniu. Geoff: Nie, właśnie się na nie wybieraliśmy. Chef: Prawdziwi żołnierze, idą na służbę nawet bez jedzenia. Trent: Ech. Chef: Oto warunki dzisiejszego zadania. Zostaniecie zamknięci na statku wycieczkowym. Bridgette: To nic złego. Chef: Może i nie, w drogę, reszte objaśnie wam na miejscu. Tyler: Ciekawe co w tym złego? Chef: Jesteśmy, chodźmy na pokład. Za godzinę statek ulegnie samodestrukcji. Wy zostaniecie na nim uwięzieni, ale to nie wszystko, w tym czasie musicie rozbroić bombe. Jednak statek ma też słaby punkt, jest w jednym miejscu przedziurawiony, przez to miejsce wlewa się woda. Jeśli znajdziecie ten punkt i go zatkacie oraz rozbroicie bombe w ciągu godziny to jesteście uratowani. Pamiętajcie, macie tylko godzine. Czas, start! Trent: Myślę że rozsądnie byłoby gdybyśmy się podzielili na dwa składy. Geoff: My pujdziemy szukać bomby, a dziewczyny niech idą szukać przecieku. Bridgette: Jasne, dobry pomysł, w drogę! Trent: Czy ktoś ma pomysł gdzie szukać bomby? Geoff: Ja pujde do maszynowni. Trent sprawdzi pokład, a Tyler, ty idź sprawdzić kajuty. Tyler: Się robi. Bridgette: Gdzie może być preciek? COurtney: Jasne że gdzieś na dole. Inaczej statek by nie tonął. Gwen: To jazda. Tyler: Nic tu nie ma. Te kajuty są czyste. Trent: Ale mamy ładną pogodę. Jednak muszę skupić się na zadaniu. Przeszukam cały pokład. Geoff: U, ale tu strasznie. Po co ja akurat poszedłem do maszynowni. Trent: O, coś tam hałasuje. Czyżby to...a nie, to tylko ptaszek. A sio, nie ciebie szukam. Tyler: Jakie wygodne łóżka mają w tych kajutach. Ech, nie mogę się odprężyć, coś ciagle pika. Geoff: Ja się stąd wynosze, nic tu nie ma, może chłopaki coś znaleźli. Trent: Nic nie znalazłem, wracam do reszty. Geoff: Hej stary, masz coś? Trent: Nie, a ty? Geoff: Też nic, poszukajmy Tylera. Trent: Taa, ciekawe jak sobie radzą dziewczyny? Courtney: Macie coś? Myślę że tu jest wszystko OK. Gwen: Nic tu nie ma. Nie słyszę zęby woda się przelewała. Bridgette: A ja tak. Przyłóż ucho do tej ściany. Gwen: O, rzeczywiście, ale niekoniecznie to akurat przeciek. Courtney: Myślę że na wszelki wypadek lepiej to sprawdzić. Bridgette: Idę z tobą. Courtney: Nie, fałszywy alarm, to tylko odkręcony kran. Bridgette: A to co? Tak, zobacz! Courtney: A niech to! Gwen: Co jest, znalazłyście? Bridgette: Tak, teraz musimy wymyśleć jak to zatkać. Trent: O, tu jest, wyleguje się w kajucie. Geoff: Ej, pora wstawać, już. Tyler: I tak nie zasnę, coś bez przerwy brzęczy. Trent: Durniu, to przecież ta bomba. Zostało nam około czterdziestu minut. Geoff: O nie, jak to rozbroić? Trent: Oglądałem dużo filmów akcji gdzie też rozbrajali bomby, za żadne skarby nie przecinaj czerwonego kabelka. Tyler: Ale tu są tylko trzy przysiski. Czerwony, niebieski i zielony. Geoff: I skąd my mamy wiedzieć którym rozbroimy bombe? Gwen: Wymyśliłyście już jakiś sposób? Bridgette: Niestety nie. Courteny: Próbowałyśmy zatkać to papierem toaletowym, ale nic nie daje. Bridgette: Pójde po pomoc do chłopaków. Tyler: Nie, nie naciskaj czerwonego. Geoff: Spoko, nie mam zamiaru. Brigette: Hej, chłopaki! Trent: Co jest? Bridgette: Potrzebujemy was, szybko. Geoff: Ja z nią pójde. Wy próbujcie rozbroić bombe. Trent: Jasne. Tyler: Możesz na nas polegać. Trent: Już po nas. Courtney: O jesteście wreszcie, już nas zalało do kostek. Geoff: Gdzie ten przeciek? Gwen: Tutaj i stale się powiększa. Geoff: Spróbuję wyłamać umywalkę i zatkać. Courtney: Nie, nie rób tego...! Ty głąbie! Gwen: Teraz mamy dwa przecieki. Geoff: Ojć sorki, nie pomyślałem. Bridgette: Świetnie, co my teraz z tym zrobimy? Gwen: Zapytaj się pana złotej rączki. Geoff: To może ja już pójde. Courtney: O nie, teraz to jakoś zatkaj. Tyler: To który naciskamy? Trent: Może zielony, wydaje się najbardziej bezpieczny. Chef: Zawodnicy mają jeszcze 15 minut. Geoff: Dobra, spadamy stąd. Woda się podnosi, przynajmniej wyżej jest bezpiecznie. Trent: Mamy jeszcze troche czasu, musimy dobrze pomyśleć. Tyler: Nad czym tu myśleć, to będzie czysty strzał, nie mamy pojęcia o rozbrajaiu bomb. Courtney: I co teraz? Utoniemy i co gorsza przegramy zadanie. Geoff: Jeszcz coś wymyślę...do szalupy! Gwen: Są dwie. Jedna na trzy osoby. Geoff: Czyli idealnie, jak chłopaki skończą to dojdą do nas. Bridgette: O ile skończą. Tyler: No naciskaj któryś. Mamy pięć minut. Trent: Dobra, to naciskam zielony. [ KLIK - Do samodestrukcji zostało 10...9...8] Tyler: Spadamy stąd! Trent: Tam są, do szalupy. Geoff: Wreszcie jeseście, szybko. Gwen: Odpływamy! [ 3...2...1...0 BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! ] Geoff: No, przynajmniej my ocaleliśmy. Courtney: Ale przegraliśmy zadanie. Trent: Nie kwicz, jakoś to będzie. Chef: Łamagi, ofiary, tchórze. Jak mogliście tego nie przejść. Jesteście żałośni. Nikt dzisiaj nie jest bezpieczny, wszyscy spapraliście sprawe. Idźcie oddać głosy i wieczorem kogoś z was odprawię. Courtney: Hej, dziewczyny, musimy zdecydować na kogo głosujemy. Gwen: Zagłosujmy na Geoffa. Spaprał kompletnie naszą część zadania. Bridgette: Jestem za. Trzy głosy powinny wystarczyć. Geoff: Ech, nie poszło mi dzisiaj. Trent: Nie obwiniaj się stary. Żeby mieć duże szanse musimy wszyscy zagłosować równo. Tyler: Co? Coś mówiliście? Geoff: Już po mnie. Przemyślenia zawodników: Courteny: Sojusz dziewczyn aktualny więc głos na Geoffa. Trent: Głosuje na Courtney. Któraś dziewczyny na pewno zmówiły się przeciwko nam. Geoff: Głos na Courtney. Przy odrobinie szczęścia jeszcze zostanę. Tyler: Gdyby chłopaki mnie wtajemniczyli...no cóż, głosuje na Bridgette, przez cały sezon mi rozkazuje. Gwen: Głos na Geoffa. Sojusz musi trzymać się razem no nie? Bridgette: Zgodnie z umową głosuję na Geoffa. Chef: Witajcie na ceremoni, mojej ostatniej. Trent: Dlaczego? Chef: Już niedługo zobaczycie ponownie Chrisa. Wiem, widzę jacy jesteście smutni, ale jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy, w kuchni na śniadaniu i być może... Trent: Prosimy o odznaki. Chef: Łap chłopcze, jesteś bezpieczny. Trent: O tak. Chef: Gwen i Tyler, wy również. Tyler: Juhuuu. Chef: Bridgette, jesteś bezpieczna. Bridgette: Tak jest, juhu. Chef: Uwielbiam takie momenty. Geoff i Courtney, jedno z was się na zawsze pożegna z programem. Courtney, zostajesz jesteś bezpieczna. Courtney: O tak! Geoff: Ech. Chef: Przykro mi żołnierzu, twoja droga dobiegła końca. Jedź windą, a na najwyższym piętrze znajdziesz helikopter wspomnień. Pamiętaj w nim o mnie, o twoich kompanach... Geoff: Tak, tak. Narka wszystkim, było fajnie. Trent: Nara stary. Chef: Pożegnał się z nami wielki żołnierz, ale została jeszcze piątka, kto z nich zostanie wycięzcą? Przekonacie się tego w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.